yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Federation (2199)
For the comparable Earth government in the original ''Space Battleship Yamato and its sequels, see Earth Federation (OS).'' The Earth Federation is the government of the human species in the late twenty-second and early twenty-third centuries. Organization Seated on Earth, the Earth Federation claims jurisdiction over the entire solar system. A president leads the Earth Federation by the year 2202. Military matters are handled by United Nations forces, with the United Nations Cosmo Force providing defense and offense against threats from beyond Earth. During the Garmillas-Earth War, after the surviving human population has retreated to underground cities, the planet Earth and the various nations that make up the Earth Federation are divided into several administrative regions; among them is the Far East District in East Asia, led by chief administrator Heikuro Todo. [http://yamato2199.net/character_toudou.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website character data for Heikuro Todo]Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Earth Mecha Book p. 142''Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Complete Works, Volume 1'', p. 230 ("Toward a Sea of Stars", "Tension – Reach the Embassy on the Moon"). History The Earth Federation's first contact with an alien power was the Great Garmillas Empire in 2191, immediately triggering the Garmillas-Earth War that nearly wiped out all life on Earth ("Messenger of Iscandar", "A World I Once Saw"). Very soon after the end of the war in 2199, Admiral Juzo Okita of the space battleship Yamato represented the Earth Federation in signing a treaty with Queen Starsha of Iscandar and the Garmillas Empire that banned the use of weapons based on Iscandarian wave motion technology ("The Distant Promised Land", Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). By 2202, the Earth Federation welcomed Garmillan diplomats, and agreed to joint military action with the Garmillas against the Gatlantis Empire. It had also violated its treaty with Iscandar by approving the construction and launch of ''Andromeda''-class and ''Dreadnought''-class warships armed with wave motion guns[http://yamato2202.net/character_mechanic/ Official Space Battleship Yamato 2202 mecha page] ("[[AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato|AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato]]", "Tension – Reach the Embassy on the Moon", "Shock – Legacy of the Cosmo Reverse"). Notes *The name of the human government is never directly mentioned in Space Battleship Yamato 2199 or its sequels until the second episode of Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love, and very little information on the Earth Federation is provided in official materials. The only direct reference to the Earth Federation prior to 2202 as the governing entity is made on the Heikuro Todo pages of the official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website and the Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Earth Mecha Book. Its relationship with the United Nations or the UN Cosmo Force has not yet been clearly described. *Besides the Far East District, other Earth districts and their representation are unclear. Civilian representatives of the European Union, the Middle East, and either the United States or the whole of North America communicate with Todo and the UNCF command in "Toward a Sea of Stars." Episode credits list them only as "representatives." *The symbol for the Earth Federation in the Yamato 2199 continuity remains the same as the one used in the original series continuity. References Japanese language information 地球連邦 Chikyū renpō Category:Governments Category:Human culture Category:Organizations